Forbidden romance
by xXshirohimeXx
Summary: Ciel fell in love with the new maid of Alois, which was Claude's half sister. She visits him every midnight until they learn Alois has feelings for the girl as well. Who will get her first? Ciel or Alois? CielxOcxAlois
1. Chapter 1

In the midst of the night, Aiko, the new maid of the Trancy manor, walked frantically in the halls. According to the huge grandfather clock in the middle of the halls, it was about 11:15 at night. _Good, I still have enough time_ she thought to herself as she moved some of her dark, raven hair away from her face. Her yellow eyes were wide with fear as she got out of the door and went straight to the stables to get a horse. She would do everything, _everything_ to get out of that place. The maid just came at the estate just recently the past two months with high hopes to work in there because of its good name in society, but oh how wrong she was. The moment Alois laid his blue orbs on her, you could already see he disgust in his eyes. He hated her.

She remembered the look in his eyes and instantly tried to stop the upcoming tears as she raised her uniform a bit to ride the horse she had chosen. He would push her, insult her, reprimand her, and punish her for the simplest and useless things he could think of. To him, she was worthless, and what made it worse was none of the demon workers would bother to help her. Yes, she knew they were demons, she was half demon herself, and because of that, the head of the Trancy manor despised- no, hated her even more. Alois was the type who was more into pure demons, not halflings like her, but there was no choice. The young boy, who was the same age as her might I add, already got bored of seeing Hannah's expressions, which meant that Aiko would most likely be used as his new 'toy'. And so far, he planned on breaking his new toy slowly, to make sure she would feel the pain he would inflict on her. She knew that whatever she would do it was to happen, and that there was nothing she could do to escape that fate... But there was something she could do to get at least some comfort.

She finally stopped the horse in front of a bigger manor. Not just any manor, it was the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was at least a better company than Alois, who tortured the poor maid to no end. In addition, she was acquainted with Ciel, which meant she could talk to him without much difficulty. Aiko got off the horse and knocked at the door with her small frame shivering. Within a few seconds, the door open and revealed Sebastian, holding a candle holder with three lit candles. It was dark after all, so there was a reason he was holding that, but she didn't know why she was dwelling on it so much.

The butler looked surprise for a bit, before regaining his cool and letting her in. He knew as well that she was a demon, but he also knew that she had yet to make a contract with a human. Aiko stepped in slowly, trying to stop herself from shivering in fear until she heard Sebastian speak and turned around to look at him, only to find him with his famous grin plastered on his face.

"It seems that something is troubling you, my lady, but I'm afraid that my young master has already called it a night-" just as he was saying that Ciel had been asleep, The earl himself was going down the stairs with an annoyed look as always.

"Just who told you that I was sleeping already huh?" he asked his butler rhetorically, earning a grin from the butler. The earl just rolled his eyes at Sebastian before his gaze finally landed on their 'night's guest'. He made his way all the way down before dismissing Sebastian with a hand gesture and noticing the look of fear Aiko had. He too knew she was half demon. After all, she belonged to the spider's group as well like Claude. He placed a cold hand on her forehead to check in case she got a flu or something, but was surprised to see she didn't. Why did she shake so much then?

"And what brings you here this late eveni- OI!" he was cut off when the maid suddenly lunged at him and hugged him, crying on his shoulder. Today had been so far the worst since she came to work for Alois, and she was in need of great comfort. The day had been so awful that she was lucky that she still had both her eyes on her face. It was a torture that even the worst parents won't inflict on their children.

Ciel just stood still in utter shock as the poor girl continued to cry her heart out. With her shoulders shaking violently and her tears staining his night shirt, he instantly felt pity for her, and wrapped his arms around her slowly, rubbing circles in her back to make her calm down a bit. Ciel was aware that the other earl was quite sadistic, and he knew he liked to use sensitive ones as his toys. There really wasn't anything he could do. The girl was not just an acquaintance, but an important someone to him, and if he spoke honestly, which apparently doesn't happen very often, he would say he had been in love with her the moment they grew closer.

They met when the past year, and God Aiko just wouldn't stop talking about wanting to work for Alois, and secretly, he was kind of jealous. But now, he just really pitied her and wanted to do his best to comfort her. He held her shoulders gently and got them off from the hug, looking at her tear stained face. The earl wiped some of the falling tears until she looked a bit better. It wasn't lady like to look so haggard after all. Ciel waited until she has calmed down a bit, which was fortunately soon, before he started talking to soothe her down.

"Oi, what's up with you?" He asked as if he did not know. The raven haired maid obviously didn't want to answer the question, but he was an earl and she was just a ruined maid, she had no right not to answer.

Aiko sniffled a bit more before hugging Ciel again and laying her cheek on his shoulder, this time though, he instantly hugged her back and gave her all the comfort she needed. With a deep breath, she finally thought of what words were proper enough to tell him. "Lord A-Alois p-punished me..." Her voice was soft, smooth and fearful. Aiko wasn't one who was usually scared, but Alois may have gone overboard with her this time.

The earl rubbed the maid's back once more before saying 'why'. He even dared to ask. He could feel the shivers of her small body and a new set of tears staining his night shirt, instantly regretting the question, but he did receive an answer that surprised him.

"I-Incest..." _But that's impossible... Only pure demons can have siblings, not half... Or so Sebastian said._ He thought. It was true though. As if reading his mind, she pulled away from the comforting warmth and stared at his blue eye seriously. It was almost silly to look at the maid, but he had to push that thought away for now.

"I may be only h-_half_," Oh how she hated that word... It was the reason she was getting this torture. "But my older brother is a full demon, and our father had a secret affair... We were a-aware of it though... Because that's how I was created..." she explained. Now, she can't be related to the triplets, the only resemblance was the skin, not Hannah either... But Claude? Same Yellow eyes, raven hair... and same group.

Ciel just looked like everything was normal, but in his head, the revelation of his 'crush' being related to that bastard of a demon was quite not the puzzle pieces he hoped he'd seen. It was only now that he noticed the similarities, but still, of all the demons she could be related to. And who knows, maybe she even have human siblings from her mother.

"C-Claude? What did Alois do to you?! TELL ME?!" The earl yelled, frightening Aiko further. He didn't know why he was even feeling that rage, but he was, and she just had to bear with it. The hidden concerns were slowly peeping out anyway. Aiko coughed a bit as she remembered the horrible incident, but tried her best to tell him.

"I-It went l-like this..."

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Stupid good for nothing maid! You should just die like all of them!" he screamed as he kicked her, making her fall on her rear on the carpeted floor in his bedroom. She had accidentally spilled a few drops of water on the Trancy earl's bed, and with this mistake, he found it as a way to 'play' with her. Oh how he loved being the leader, seeing the people, and some demons, cower in fear of his highness. The girl stood up once more, the high heels that went with her uniform making her slightly taller than the blonde, and yet again, he inflicted pain on her by slapping her face then kicking her to the ground._

_Alois' highness would be and only be Claude, no one could get taller than him other than Claude and some guys who are fully grown. Not even if it was Claude's sister, and for that, he hated her so much more. How could such a disgraceful, pathetic maid be related to his perfect Claude? No. That was impossible, and he'll just keep it impossible in his line of sight and mind. _

_"Claude!" Alois called out to his butler. He laughed uncontrollably at the maid who was still on the ground, cupping her red cheek as he waited for the demon. Within a few seconds, there was a short knock on the door, then Claude entered, looking at the scene as if it was very normal that this was happening. His eyes landed on his sister, who avoided his gaze, and instantly knew what was on his master's mind. Even he hated his own sister and knowing what their master will make her do to him only disgusted him to the core. He never should have admitted that this pathetic girl was related to him. _

_Alois grinned evilly before stepping on the girl's back and tearing her uniform, leaving her in nothing but a corset and undergarments. He pulled her long raven locks and slammed her in front of Claude, humiliating her even more. She wanted to prove herself worthy of being a Faustus, and with this happening, she was getting farther and farther away from her goal. _

_"Take everything off of you~" the blonde commanded like this was all child's play. Aiko's eyes widened in horror as she looked at her young master in fear that he was serious, in which, he was. She could see the bored glint in his eyes, and she knew if she didn't move soon she'll get worse, but her body just doesn't seem to function._

_With the Trancy earl finally getting bored, he kicked her ass quite harshly and removed the remaining pieces of clothing. "Sheesh, as Claude's sister, I'd expect you to at least know how to undress yourself, but it seemed like you're yet another worthless one like Hannah." Alois sighed deeply. The words went through her like stabbing arrows, but she shouldn't lose herself in front of her master. She sat herself properly, trying to cover what she could before coughing a bit._

_"W-what is it you would like me to do, your highness-" and yet again, a loud slapping sound was heard. Alois slapped her across the cheek he had slapped earlier and looked furious. Nobody, and I repeat, nobody could call him 'highness' except Claude. He grabbed her hair again and lifted her up, showing her whole form to the earl and her sibliing._

_"Why you- Claude! Bring the other servants here!" he ordered. Her eyes widened in fear once more as she shook her head violently in his grip. "N-no! NO! Please master, anything but that!" she begged him frantically. He seemed to enjoy it and just let her go, snickering as she cowered before him. Claude though, doesn't seemed to be moved at all and kept his usual stoic face before bowing down to Alois and giving his sister a hidden glare._

_"Yes, your highness." Her body was frozen as she watched her brother walk out of the door to inform the other servant's of their master's show. She looked at Alois with scared eyes before grabbing at her torn uniform, but only to have Alois kick her again, but harsher this time. It seems she doesn't know who's boss yet._

_In a matter of seconds, all of the Trancy household were in Alois' room. The humiliation Aiko was going through. Everyone stared at her as she looked back to them in horror. Why did this have to happen to her of all existing half demons? But she really didn't have a choice, she was the one who was so eager to work for Alois after all. She couldn't blame Claude for wanting to work for the blonde her eyes, he was quite delicious with his horrid past and loveless heart._

_Aiko removed her heels before standing up to be shorter than her master so he wouldn't kick her. Her small hands were covering her most private parts, which were harshly slapped away by the blonde highness. They all stared at her nakedness like Alois ordered them to and she was once again kicked, but this time she was kneeling in front of her brother._

_"Give him what I showed you last week~" With a hateful feeling in her heart she nodded before unzipping her stoic brother's pants. Last week, she was shown many vulgar and lewd things inside a brothel by none other than Alois Trancy. But there was a particular favorite of the blonde, and he was planning to make her do the act since he watched it with her. The girl slowly pulled the pants and boxers down before staring at her brother's big unaroused cock and licking it, putting small kisses on it and finally taking it whole-_

**_FLASHBACK_ END**

Aiko couldn't continue any longer and unknowingly stopped and stared into a random space. Ciel knew that she was remembering the horror of the past events, and was smart enough to know what Alois made her do. He pulled the girl in a big hug until she unconsciously fell asleep then carried her, with a lot of difficulty because he was short, to his room, laying her in his bed and sleeping next to her.


	2. Author's note

_**A/N: Uh... how do I start... **_

_**Hey guys! Thanks for following my stories and reviewing and doing all the things that I really appreciate, but unfortunately, my stories will be on hiatus.. Just for a few weeks though! I've been experiencing extreme writer's block for a weird reason that I think I know... But fear not, I'll update all my stories as soon as I feel like writing again! And when my NCAE exams are done, they're really a pain you know? I'm sorry if you guys were expecting a new chapter though... I might post one shots if I have time, but yeah... I hope you guys understand, and again I'm really sorry! You can stab me in the back and eat my brain as revenge- I mean no, don't do that or else you guys won't get a new chapter! So... I'M REALLY REALLY SOWWY OK, IM SUCH AN EVIL PERSON SOMEONE KILL ME NOW... OK, sorry, I'll be back in about four weeks tops, and I'll update all of mah stories don't worreh~. If I go past four weeks, you can remind me or pm because my memory is worse than my grandmother's okie, so yeah you get my point. K-dot, bye bye!**_

_**-The most annoying author who just created stories and went on a hiatus (_ _")**_

_**P.S. I'm always in here, so I'll get to it as soon as I can. Mwah mwah chup chup good bye**_


End file.
